


镜像

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: “在未能实现的梦境之中，培植无法绽放的花朵。”（이뤄지지  않는  꿈속에서  피울  수  없는  꽃을  키웠어）——BTS, Fake Love可以作为BGM配合阅读使用。
Relationships: Gaius Marius/Lucius Cornelius Sulla





	镜像

**Author's Note:**

> “在未能实现的梦境之中，培植无法绽放的花朵。”  
（이뤄지지 않는 꿈속에서 피울 수 없는 꽃을 키웠어）  
——BTS, Fake Love
> 
> 可以作为BGM配合阅读使用。

那是很短暂的一梦，在连绵的冬雨中扑闪而过。  
  
  


终于，当由溪水与密林环绕的农庄终于也不能给予他平静的时候，卢修斯·康尼勒斯·苏拉微微地睁开眼，以小睡后暂未恢复的五感倾听窸窣的雨声。  
  
  


人间的一切喜悲，在无尽的伤害与诅咒之中，落入渺远宇宙的混沌。那时候，他努力告诉自己这世界的本质乃是无上大恶，但只有等到自己也被这恶玩弄了、抛弃了之后，才回过神来感到于心不忍。  
  
  


是的，现在他把身子转到了一边去，背对着卧房门的方向。单纯的封闭带给他安全感。卸了职的独裁者此刻自己像孩童似地扯了扯被子，并非是因为寒冷，只是想让身体所处的环境更狭小一些，再狭小一些，直至将他的全身心都压缩进回忆。有几个瞬间里他感觉自己就像那些爱奥尼亚哲学家们终日喃喃的原子，在虚空里慢慢蜷起，慢慢消减……  
  
  


直到发觉自己仿若还卧在他的臂弯中。  
  
  


他的目光就像夏日烈阳般炽烈，很多人唯恐避之不及，便纷纷如爬虫般溜去了。只有自己，敢于直视那份灼烧，尽管明知会陷入心灵的目盲。  
  
  


盖乌斯·马略的动作总是很干净直接，并不是军服提起了他的气势，而是他铿锵的骨架撑起了煊赫的战袍。只要他一声令下，长久以来对他忠心不贰的战士们便会如暴涨的洪水般冲入敌人的朝野，用血河吞噬一切。  
  
  


至于年轻的康尼勒斯·苏拉，顶着一头柔软的金色卷发，凭出身做着财务官的闲职，平日里更喜欢与里拉琴而非短兵为伴，虽然他哪一个都使不利落。他的营帐是所有“马略之骡”心中仅存的人性所认可的温柔乡，就和统帅本人一样，只要他挥一挥手臂——士兵们亦会奔涌而入，不过是为了寻欢作乐而非拼杀。  
  
  


他在营里还有一个朋友，名叫卢修斯·李锡尼乌斯·卢库卢斯。这青年看似干瘦精练，实则在苏拉的影响下（又或者是本性使然），慢慢掌握了享乐之道。与苏拉不同，此人热衷于各种各样的作战，并且更加热衷于在大战后扑通一下倒在财务官朋友的拥抱里，继续先前搁置的玩闹。  
  
  


人们不禁会感到疑惑：马略的治军准则严苛无谁能及，为什么还会有这样的人存在？这种想法并没错，因为快乐永远是暂时的。只要这位统帅听到军中传来一点关于财务官和他的几个狐朋狗友又准备搞什么娱乐活动的风声，就会立马奔赴现场，然后以激烈争吵告终。  
  
  


虽然所有人都知道，他在那营帐闭锁起来，不会影响到其它士兵的意志的时候，就完全不会再去要求改变什么了。苏拉总能给他提供各种新奇的战略主意，这是他那欠缺精明和诡计的头脑里所最需要的。因此，他便放任那人与几个小军官时不时地进行些无伤大雅的自娱自乐，哪怕他们抱着笛子和竖琴，唱着嘲弄自己的诗歌，也全不在乎。  
  
  


因为他以为这样的平衡会永远维持下去。  
  
  


直到后来，整片地中海上空的天幕都被撕破，从烟火和腐尸气中浮起了一个极难招架的人，打乱了天平的架构。  
  
  


那人名叫——  
  
  


……  
  
  


“回忆这种事，未免太使您痛苦了，英白拉多。”多年后的一个下午，他曾经的副将，也是他曾经的老友面对着身心皆伤痕累累的他，在阳光下轻声喃喃着。  
  
  


桌上的果盘还没有用尽，旁边的葡萄干之类的小零食，也都在这温柔的午后里安详地互相依偎着，散发出愉悦的香气。  
  
  


这整个房间、连带房间外的整个世界，都弥漫着醉人的芬芳。意大利的夏天是那么煎熬又美丽，别墅方形池中的水汽飞升出来，穿过天孔融进云里，在湛蓝色中获得自由。  
  
  


但是人间根本没有自由。人们以为的自由不过是铁锁上的钥匙孔，看似能够通往那个悠远美好的澄明世界，但用来穿透它的钥匙却永远缺失着。无论造福多少、伤害多少，真正的自由都不会亲临于任何一人。  
  
  


他很明白这个道理。自从他明白这个道理也已经很久。所以，现在他退到山河草木之间，并非是以为这样能够使自己挣脱尘世的束缚，而是渴望得到治愈和救赎。  
  
  


“那么，究竟得到了吗？”最后的最后，当他卧在床上，无力招架凶恶的高烧，只能时深时浅地喘着气的时候，他听见心里有个年轻的声音在用魅惑的语调召唤。  
  
  


那个声音来自他曾经抛弃掉的自己，永远留在东方的那个卢修斯·康尼勒斯·苏拉，永远落在战胜的辉煌和那个人炽热的目光里的苏拉。  
  
  


他想起那样一天，自己别着短剑平淡地走过拉练结束的军队，却意料之外地在营门口被马略拦住了。和往常不同，他并没有直视自己，而是郑重其事地拍了拍自己的肩，小声称赞了两句，便一转身就走开了。  
  
  


年轻的财务官并没有意识到那是个隐藏着什么情绪的信号，而是把它简单地当作统帅偶然高兴而抒发的恩惠。但很快他就会明白，太快了——只是天上的云从烁日的洁白色变换到晚霞的暗红色的时间——他便冒着冷汗，紧抿嘴唇，不知所措地呆立在统帅的营帐里。  
  
  


马略的一只手指敲着老木桌的边缘，他的面孔向来是庄严和肃穆的，好像古早神庙里铁青色的大神像；可这时苏拉相信自己在他的鬓角上看到了几滴渗出来的汗水，在烛火和未落夕阳的映衬下显得分外扎眼。这座简朴的营帐里装饰乏陈，只有一面看起来磨损了挺久的黄铜镜，在他的身侧冷冷的盯视着，在坑坑洼洼的表面上拙劣地模仿着他的影象。  
  
  


就在他还在为突如其来的压迫而深感窒息的时候，房间里的光亮忽然尽数消失了。紧接下来的感受，便是一只手从身后环住了他的腰。  
  
  


他没法判断接下来发生的事，他天生就是那样，感官能力在黑暗之中虚弱至极。他只依稀地听见他的统帅在他的耳边沉重的喘息声，一呼一吸，一呼一吸，他的身体也在这一呼一吸中渐渐燥热起来。他想要挣脱，却做不到。或者说，他明知自己没有能力挣脱，却还是耐不住本性地屡败屡试。  
  
  


但是——人的本性也会扭转。身体内部被唤醒的某些感受使他渐渐放弃了挣脱，而是焦虑地尽力放松下来，让身体被深渊拉得愈来愈近。  
  
  


以至于最后他躺在那副强健有力的臂弯里沉入了睡乡，似乎也不是什么不可接受的事了。  
  
  


后来的某夜他记起来，自己当时在恍惚之中，竟然看到了那黄铜镜里反射出了几束刺眼的光来——明明四下都暗得很，凄凄的月色也鲜少从厚实的帐帘布里露出些许痕迹，可是那面镜子就是放着光——他从里面甚至窥见了自己被疼痛和汗水所扭曲的眼瞳。  
  
  


那是镜像，他默默地告诉自己。镜像是虚假的，所以不可怕。然而，当他的思绪之线还未完全落尽的时候，另一阵冲击便袭来，再次吞没了他的神志。  
  
  


没错，那个人在战场上与在黑夜里一样肃穆和凶险。  
  
  


但是翌日他分明是在这个臂弯里醒来的。马略沉默地靠着他的卷发，让他抬起眼便能细细数清那额头上岁月刻下的刀痕。与昨夜那一连串粗砺的呼吸不同，现在的统帅平静无比，让人感觉他更像个长兄而非领导。  
  
  


待清晨他回到自己的营帐中时，卢库卢斯还在贪睡着，因此并未觉察到他反常地凌乱起来的头发。所以康尼勒斯便装作无事发生的模样，镇静地系好了自己的衣服，再走到自己那质地甚佳的铜镜面前认真地整顿好了仪表。  
  
  


这面镜子平和极了，安宁地倒映着他的面容，年轻人的锐气与骄傲了无声息地敷在上边，像细密的雨丝融入温润泥土里似的尖锐却无痕。  
  
  


多年以后，奄奄一息的他也是这样凝视着自己，这面铜镜始终被他完好地保存着。因为只要从这之中望着自己，就能把他的记忆拉回那个极黑极黑的夜晚。这种黑暗并不痛苦，反倒被缱绻多年的怀念轻捻成了……  
  
  


快乐？  
  
  


这种感情，是快乐吗？  
  
  


但他至少知道，当他以利刃刺穿小马略的头颅的那天，他没有感觉到一分一毫的快乐。相反，在哪个瞬间他感到自己亲手摧毁了最后星点珍贵的东西，和被七鹰眷顾的那个人的躯体共同湮没在了历史的埃尘之中。  
  


自己的疯狂、回忆、信念和爱，都和那个人一起消失了。得到马略去世的消息的那天，兵士们眼中的苏拉只是在凶烈的日头下肆意狂笑着，却根本没人看见他孤自在山头上徘徊到午夜，一瘸一拐地登上不起眼的小山丘，把手上那颗刻着他的名字的戒指一把摔下，却把自己也摔得狼狈地趴倒在地上泣不成声。那枚金戒指在他的盯视下滑远了，沿着高坡一路滚落。  
  
  


方才颓丧无比的他此时却又拼尽全力地挺起身来，狂奔着去追逐它，就像追逐着那个人的背影。它最后坠入了水流，眼看着就要彻底消逝——  
  
  


他于是也跟随着奔入河里，鞋与小腿不出意料地被打湿了，却提醒他想起曾经被血污冲淋的额与发。  
  
  


把身体造作得伤痕累累、支离破碎，只是为了能够再看向他一眼。  
  
  


幸好命运最后还是眷顾了他胡乱摸索的手，那枚金戒指还是回到了他的掌纹间。精疲力尽的康尼勒斯弯着腰站在流水中间喘着气，四周的花草树木皆与他的痛楚无关，只是自私地伫立着，投出旁观的冷眼。  
  
  


月光投射在透明清澈的河水上，像轻薄的丝绸一样泛出细密缠卷的波纹。但当人细细去凝视它们时，便会猝不及防地被光芒刺伤。苏拉焦虑又淡漠地盯着这些光点，直到视野因此也变得黑白交加。  
  
  


镜像就这样在水波中碎裂了，漫长的梦境消减得无影无踪。  
  
  


……  
  
  


冬雨还在持续，苏拉僵硬地从床上支起身子，同时在心里暗骂着自己对时光流逝的无能为力。他的骨头早已没有从前那么柔软了，手也时刻抑制不住地颤抖着，不要说拨弦，就连轻轻提起一把里拉琴都要费上颇大力气。  
  
  


他越是不想老去，老去的速度便越快，无力的凡人啊，连柔软的丝纺线都招架不过。  
  
  


那面镜子正沉默地躺在他的床边，残酷时间带给它的伤痕竟比给人的要少得多：如果不是边框上的磨损，几乎让人看不出它已然累经年月的事实。  
  
  


终于，自己也成为了英白拉多的曾经的小财务官，开始像那个清晨一样吃力地把身体挪入镜像。  
  
  


映入眼的不是苍老，却仿佛是最稚嫩无上的脸庞。  
  
  


房间角落里仿佛还积着竖笛与里拉琴、彻夜狂欢后遗落在地毯上的葡萄酒印，和同样稚嫩的朋友们颇滑稽的睡相。  
  
  


当然，还有他曾来过的痕迹：令人无法移开视线的被砸出坑痕的桌台，从及自己险些被咬破的嘴唇。  
  
  


自己从未想过自己会如此经常地想起他。  
  
  


自己从未想自己与从前一样，会怀看几分怯懦的心情偷偷地惦念他。  
  
  


自己从未想过自己其实没有人们以为的那样憎恨他。  
  
  


自己从未想过自己依然是这样爱他。  
  
  


……  
  
  


镜像碎裂了，落入阳光下舞动的尘埃里消失无踪。  
  
  


原来他只是在虚假的现实里等待一个回答。  
  
  
  
  
  


END


End file.
